Somewhere We Belong
by fanficfanatic92
Summary: A series of writing prompt fills. Just short little tid-bits. Some will be companion pieces, others will stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing but my thoughts, two cats, and a tiny house :)**

 _ **PROMPT FILL: We were a team, until we weren't. Then everything broke all at once**_

It happened so fast. One moment everything was happy, blissful. The next moment, everyone was shouting at each other, the octaves in our respective voices going from normal to high-pitched, to shrill. If you inquire as to what happened, or why, I doubt anyone would give you a straight answer. Quinn would say it was because of the backstabbing that Santana and Brittany had done. Kurt and Tina would blame it on normal teenage angst. Brittany would play dumb and say that nothing was wrong. Finn and Puck would declare that it was all _Quinn's_ fault after all this time. And as for me? I would tell you I had no idea what caused this irreparable rift, only that once it started, there was no fixing it. The sound of skin connecting to skin and a sharp shriek of pain broke me out of my musing.

"Ow, what the _hell_ was that for?!" Brittany held her cheek in pain, while the stinging in my hand told me that I was the one who had done the slapping.

"Yeah Rachel, what was that," Quinn crossed her arms and popped out her hip while her ice blue eyes glared at me coldly, "I was handling this on my own. I don't need some deranged baby troll fighting my battles for me."

My eyes watered at the harsh accusation and cruel words being thrown at me. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," I stammered out, tears flowing down my face, "I just don't understand what happened. Everything was fine this morning, and I walked in here and all I see is my friends attacking each other." With that I performed what I knew would be my last Glee storm out, head hung towards the floor. I wanted to get out of that room and break down in privacy, not here. _How did I miss this,_ I thought to myself, _everything has been fine lately. When did this happen? Could I have prevented this? Stopped it, somehow?_

… _ *****...*****_

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

I was right, it was the end of Glee. As I walked past the empty choir room it looked cavernous and cold. None of us had said more than two hurtful sentences to each other since that day. The Unholy Trinity had been broken beyond repair, it seemed. Kurt transferred back to Dalton without a word. Mercedes and Tina both found new friends in their Church choirs. Artie went back to AV Club, Finn and Puck were spending time on opposite sides of the football field glaring at each other. I don't know where Mike went, I think he was just spending time at home.

As for me, I walked into that Glee room every day, hoping something would change.

 **A/N: Sorry if this is rough and short, I haven't written in a really long time. I'm going for updating this once a week. This is just going to be Prompt Fills. Some may be connected. Some may not. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing but my thoughts, a tiny house, and two cute kitties :)**

 **PROMPT FILL: Start your story with this sentence "The Human Mind is truly the scariest thing of all"**

 _The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all,_ Finn thought to himself. _It's so easy to get lost in our own thoughts and trapped in our own world._ He was walking down the hall at school and was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Quinn smile and wave at him.

"Hi Finn, how are things?" Quinn fell in step with the tall boy and looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh Quinn," Finn gave her a sheepish smile, "Things are okay. Going to visit Rachel after school. Do you want to come? She's been asking about everyone."

Quinn put her hand on Finn's arm, "I would love to," she said with a wispy tone to her voice, "Thank you for asking me." She smiled up at Finn again before walking into her History class.

Once he was alone again, Finn thought about _why_ they were going to visit Rachel. _An addiction to Adderall, of all things,_ he shook his head at the thought. How he, or anyone, missed it baffled him. _I should have seen the warning signs, or recognized them better_. Reflecting back on the last 6 months, they seemed so obvious to him now. At first it was little things. Rachel wouldn't be hungry at lunch or dinner. She would have painful headaches, or text him at 2:00am because she couldn't fall asleep. Other times she would sleep for 12 hours and still be tired. Before he could ask her what was happening though, things got worse. She would get extremely dizzy for no reason. Sometimes Rachel had a hard time getting out simple sentences. Before she left, she would lash out at him, or _anyone_ , in Glee for no reason.

It wasn't until her father's received a call from the insurance company about a month ago that any of them realized that something was wrong with Rachel. When Finn questioned her, she told him that she couldn't keep up with everything. She went to her doctor and told him all the things he needed to hear to give her medication for ADHD.

Finn shook his head and walked into his Spanish class, sitting down next to Puck. "Hey man," he whispered, "Quinn is coming with me to see Rach after school. Do you wanna come?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, of course I'll go see my favorite Jew. Besides, my mom has a care package for her."

Finn smiled at his best friend. "Thanks dude. I know it'll mean a lot to her. Make her feel less alone."

… *****...***...*****

Quinn, Puck, and Finn stood outside _Beckett Springs,_ looking at the building. "It looks different than I thought it would," Puck said.

"How would you expect a Rehab Facility to look, Puck?" Quinn looked appalled at his statement.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. But not this inviting, I guess." He looked at Finn, "You ready, bro?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, let's do this."

The trio walked into the main entrance and stopped at the big front desk. Surveying their surroundings, they were all shocked by what they saw. There were plush carpets on the floors, bright pictures on the walls, and overstuffed chairs placed around the room.

"May I help you three," asked a lady behind the check-in desk.

"Ummm, ye-ye-yes," Finn stuttered out, "We-we're here to see Rach-Rachel Berry," he ended the statement as more of a question.

"Ahh, yes." The older lady smiled fondly at the mention of Rachel's name. "She is room 23. It's a private suite, so all three of you may be in there at once. Go down this hall," she pointed to her right, "and take your first left."

"Thank you, ma'am," Finn said sincerely.

… *****...***...*****

The atmosphere in Rachel's room was tense, to say the least. At first she was thrilled to see Finn, and her friends, but after the initial excitement wore off, shame set in. She was looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"So, my Jewish-American Princess, this is from my mom. It has like, magazines, and kosher snacks, and shit." Puck shoved the basket under Rachel's nose.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel mumbled, "Tell Aviva I said thank you."

"Rachel," Quinn said, "How are you?"

"Fine." Rachel stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Everything is fine. My fathers hate me. You all think I'm a disappointment. I've been _indefinitely suspended_ from school. Other than that, everything is fine."

Finn strode over to Rachel and engulfed her in a hug. "Your father's don't hate you. None of us think you're a disappointment." He kissed the top of her head.

"What about school?" Rachel looked up at him meekly.

"Mr. Schue took care of it Rachel," Puck spoke from across the room. "He told Figgins and Coach Sylvester that you shouldn't be punished for this. He thought that taking you out of your routine would do more harm than good."

Rachel sniffled, "Really? He did that for me?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah. Everyone loves you. We all want you better and happy."

"Ca-can I ask you, Rachel…" Quinn trailed off, looking to the side.

"You want to know why?" Rachel looked at Quinn, and when the blonde cheerleader nodded, continued. "Everything was spiraling out of control. I was having a hard time keeping up, I was _exhausted_ when I got to Dance class after Glee. One day, one of the girls offered me something as a _pick-me-up_ ," Rachel scoffed, "Before I knew it, I couldn't stop. I was getting extra lunch money from my dads to buy pills, finding kids who were prescribed and asking if I could have some. Quicker than I thought, my one pill every few days became 3 or 4 pills _a day_ just to function." She shook her head. "I never meant for my life to get so messed up, all I wanted was to win Nationals, graduate high school, and make memories with my friends. Instead you all will get to do that, while I'm stuck in this hell hole."

Finn wiped the tears off his face that he didn't realize had started falling. "No, Rachel," he told her firmly, "You will get those things too. You only

have 15 more days, and then you're out. We'll have Nationals, and graduation, and parties, and memories."

Rachel nodded, "Okay Finn. My mind has been so messy lately. Every thought has been so dangerous and scary."

… *****...***...*****

Fifteen days later Finn, Quinn, and Puck were back at _Beckett Springs_ , ready to take Rachel home. "Thank you for all being here." Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn and Puck before kissing Finn.

"Of course Rach." Finn smiled at her, "Now, are you ready to go home? I think you've been here long enough."

 **A/N:** _ **Fin.**_ **So, dialogue isn't my strong suite, but I know I need to work on it. What do you guys think? Let me know of any plot bunnies, or prompts you have or find.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nada :) This prompt fill is going to be slightly different. I'm currently getting close to the Jr. Prom episode of Glee, and I need some Jesse in my life right now. 'Cause as much as I love Finchel; St. Berry is where my heart lives 3**

 _ **PROMPT FILL: WRITE A STORY THAT BEGINS WITH THE LINE "SHE WANTED ME TO BREAK IT"**_

She wanted me to break it. She practically begged me to break her heart. Between her chocolate brown eyes, and pleading looks in the auditorium. It was like she was screaming it to me, and if I looked into her eyes deep enough, or hugged her close enough, I could hear her thoughts. I knew so much about her, yet still so little. I had no idea what she had been doing for the past year. I didn't know if she was with Finn, or Puck, or some other guy who was luckier and smarter than me. Her eyes still managed to burn into my soul with even the slightest glance.

"Jesse, what are you doing back here? Why aren't you in LA?" Rachel looked at me with a mix of confusion and happiness on her face.

"I missed you. Last year has been weighing on my conscious since the moment I cracked that egg over your head. You have to know Rachel, I never wanted to hurt you like that."

Rachel scoffed at my explanation, "Sure Jesse. Like I really believe that. You did more than hurt me. You _crushed_ me. You and your soulless Vocal Adrenaline teammates. Did you know that after all that, that Shelby didn't even _want_ me? She chose Quinn and Noah's baby over _me_ , because apparently I was too old for her to have a mother-daughter relationship with anymore." She stood in front of me on the stage, with heart-wrenching sobs coming out of her mouth.

Before I knew what was happening, I jumped onto the stage and held her tiny shaking form to me. "God, Rachel. I am so sorry. I never wanted that to happen. If I knew what she was going to do, I never would have gone along with her plan."

"But you _did."_ Rachel shoved me away with more strength than I knew she possessed. "You did go along with her plan. You let her string me along, you set me up for this heartbreak. You planted that tape. You made me believe that I could just walk up to her and she would instantly love me."

I looked at her dumbly and nodded my head in response. "Yeah, I did. Before I knew you, before I fell in love with you. I was doing it to put you in a funk. Make sure you weren't at your best for Regionals. Once I got to know you though, I couldn't do it. At least, not for her. I did it for you. Hearing you say _how much_ you wanted to meet your mother…"I let my sentence trail off as I looked at the one person who's opinion really mattered. "Rachel, you have to believe that I only wanted you to be happy."

She sighed and held her head in her hands. "I don't know what you want from me, Jesse. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you forgive me. Look, I know I broke your heart and you have _no reason_ to forgive me, but please? I am so, so, sorry. I have spent countless nights awake wishing I could take back everything I did."

"Sorry, Jesse. I don't think I'm ready to forgive you quite yet." She jumped off the stage and ran up the aisle. Rachel spared one last look at me before walking out the door, leaving me alone in the auditorium.

I wish I could have given her some half-hearted platitude, or some thinly veiled lie about why I came back. I had wanted to tell her that I came back to take her to Prom, that I flunked out of UCLA and I was back here until I figured out what I was doing next. But instead, she looked at me with those soulful eyes. The eyes that still haunted my dreams, and forced me to tell the truth any time I looked into them. I had hoped I could just apologize, take Rachel to Prom and make Finn jealous in the process, and then we could go on with our lives. But now, I had broken the heart of the sweetest person I had ever known, and I didn't know how I would fix it.

 **A/N: I think this is another one that I will make another chapter for :) Let me know what you think**


End file.
